Digimon Union
by MTCartwright
Summary: When the crippling Z-Virus mutates from the X-Antibody, a seasoned tamer must seek the help of a group of University students to aid him in the fight to save the digital world. But who is the mysterious tamer that controls the powerful Daggermon.
1. Chapter 1 A Place To Begin

Digimon: Union

Episode 1 – A Place To Begin.

As Daggermon watched the chaos unfold; he reflected on how he had spent almost all of his life waiting in uncertainty for the time when the things he had heard so long ago would come to fruition.

The first thing he could remember was his meeting with the Digimon Sovereign, which he suspected to be his initial moments of life, and how they had informed him that he would be the partner of a DigiDestined child.

'You have been given the honour of being a partner to the new DigiDestined Pinmon.' Azulongmon whispered. 'However, unlike the original chosen Digimon, you are to be given more power; as there are far fewer of them than the last group of children.'

'Fulfil this task young Digimon. Your world needs you.' Said Ebonwumon.

'We give you our power, but more importantly we give you our hope.' Chorused Baihumon.

The three Mega Digimon dwarfed the In-training level Pinmon.

'I don't understand. What are children?' Squeaked Pinmon intimidated.

'Well…' Began Ebonwumon.

Just then a bright flash of red light appeared in the sky above the four of them, and a vague shimmer of incandescent light was cast above the visible sky.

'We don't have time for this Azulongmon, He is approaching now.' Yelled an unfamiliar voice.

'Agreed.' Beckoned Azulongmon. 'You must go now Pinmon and wait for his arrival.' And with that, Baihumon cast a great portal, which drew Pinmon in to the nothingness.

The confusion Daggermon had felt that day was still with him, and yet his resolve was as strong as ever; even when he believed his time had come and seven children fell from the sky. This was not his destiny. They were approached by other Digimon and had an adventure with them- not him. What seemed like millennia passed, but his belief never faltered and he never forgot his orders.

But today he felt differently; things were going to change.

After spending what seemed like a lifetime of loneliness on the peak of Mount Zero he turned to see a human behind him and approaching.

'Daggermon?' called the human.

(Cut to a quite street.)

'Kate are you alright?' Cried Stephen.

She snapped back into reality. 'Was that a dream? It seemed too real to be a dream.' She pondered.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just a headache.' Murmured Kate.

'Are you sure? You look quite pale.'

'I'm sure Stephen.'

Kate quickly regained her balance and the pair continued their walk to University as if nothing had happened, but the haziness of the scene that Kate had witnessed still hung in her mind. The human was almost recognisable; like a wavering memory.

Kate, a very attractive girl, was studying mathematics; she was average height and had medium length hair with blond highlights, she was also passive in nature though would show signs of fierceness when it was necessary.

In contrast, Stephen was very plain with glasses and relatively aggressive in nature, he too was studying mathematics and clearly liked Kate.

'Say Kate, I wondering if you wanted to come back to my flat after this, and see if we can catch up on some of the work we both missed? Begged Stephen.

Not trying to sound too dismissive Kate replied:

'Sorry, I think I'm gonna go back to my flat and sleep off this headache after the lecture.

The rest of the walk seemed like a blur, Kate could hardly remember taking her seat in the lecture theatre.

'Good afternoon everyone, now our lecture today will continue on from the First Order differential equations lecture from Monday. Now last time we met this unusual function…' And with that the professor's voice managed to perfectly blend in with monotonous sound of the ceiling fans.

Kate was beginning to feel dizzy again. Reality seemed to blur in and out when a strange voice called to her.

'Kate… KATE!'

Before Kate's eyes a reptilian figure appeared and instantly vanished.

'Kate!' Whispered Stephen.

'Huh…what … what happened?'

'Did you black out as well Kate?'

'What do you mean black out?' whispered Kate with a growing confusion.

At that moment the lecturer came over to them.

'The lecture finished 15 minutes ago, are you two alright?'

'Yes, we're fine thanks professor.' Started Kate, quickly getting to her feet and dragging Stephen with her. 'Goodbye.'

The image she had seen had shocked her but, far more importantly, it had reminded her of something she saw almost a decade ago.

As the two of them walked home, an aging man from a digital window watched them. 'What do you think Candlemon? I don't know about you, but I think I've found our newest recruits.'

'Only one way to find out my friend.' Replied Candlemon. 'Do the honours won't you?'

'Indeed. DIGITAL BRIDGE ACTIVATE!'

'Wait, no Stop!' Screamed Candlemon… but it was too late. A rabid Fangmon ran towards them, and all three were sucked into the portal.

Kate and Stephen turned into an alley when a chasm of light open and a man, a giant candle with a face and a dog that looked like Lucifer had possessed it erupted from the ground.

'Whoa! What on earth?' Cried Stephen

'Wait, aren't they Digimon?' Questioned Kate.

'Quick, get down!' Bellowed the man as he ran towards the two of them dragging them to the ground.

Fangmon: Blast coffin!

Candlemon flew left while the attack went over the three's heads.

Candlemon: Flame Bomber!

The small bursts of flame did little to no damage to the deranged dog, which lunged for the Candlemon- catapulting him into a wall.

'This isn't going so well; but it's time that changed!' Wailed the tamer.

Just then, He pulled out a small black Digivice which exploded with blue and yellow light.

'Let's do this' smiled Candlemon.

Fangmon recoiled as Candlemon shone.

DIGIVOLUTION:

Candlemon Digivolve to!

Wizardmon!

'I think I better send this little pooch back where he belongs!'

Again Fangmon lunged for the Digimon, but this time Wizardmon disappeared in a haze.

'I'm over here; or am I?' shrieked Wizardmon in delight. Repeatedly vanishing each time Fangmon lunged forward.

'I've got three words for you, Fangmon! Bye.' Wizardmon chuckled as he wheeled around.

'Wasn't that only one word?' Questioned Stephen.

'He hasn't finished my friend.' Smiled the tamer. 'DIGITAL BRIDGE ACTIVATE.'

Wizardmon: Magical game!

And with that, Fangmon was blasted back through the same vertical portal that he came through.

'Well, that's certainly and interesting introduction. I'm Wizardmon.' The Digimon said as he approached the shock-frozen teenagers.

'Indeed. My name is Peter-Jay and I come bearing gifts.' Smiled the tamer.

Although she was fairly certain it was going to be what she expected, she was still taken back when the man pulled out two Digivices. He handed Kate and Stephen a green and blue Digivice.

'They will come to you. Let's go Wizardmon. I'll be seeing you very soon; I'm sure. '

Wizardmon inclined his head and both tamer and Digimon leapt through the vertical portal; which quickly closed.

'Well, that was certainly abrupt. Can you pinch me Stephen?' said Kate

'I'll do much more than that Kate.' Laughed Stephen

'You choose your moments don't you? I just wanted a sign that I'm still awake. This has been one crazy day, so I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow when, hopefully, the world will be normal again.'

'Good shout Kate, I think I'm gonna second that, see you tomorrow' acquiesced Stephen.

The walk home felt more normal than the walk to university, but still Kate felt disconnected from reality. The fight she had witnessed shocked her; but the vision earlier in the day had left her feeling disconcerted to say the least. Why did he seem so familiar?

When she finally reached her flat, she felt the fatigue kicking in again. Even turning the key felt like climbing Everest, all twenty nine thousand and twenty nine feet of it.

As the door opened, Kate saw a recognisable figure sat on her bed. It was Flippermon.

The small dinosaur-type Digimon smiled at Kate and she fainted; hitting the floor like an anvil.

'Err…Hi?' Jibed Flippermon. 'Was it something I said?'

Meanwhile, back in the Digital bridge, Peter Jay and Candlemon looked on at Kate and Flippermon through a Digi-Window.

'I think that we chose a good place to begin my friend.' Whispered Peter.

End of Episode 1

I apologise now for my punctuation and the way I wrote the Digivolution and moves.

But it was difficult trying to figure out how to give them sufficient impact.

I also apologise for the slow nature of the first episode there's a lot to get in. And this version's been edited!

I do not own Digimon, though I do own the original concepts and characters.

Episode 2- The Four DigiDestined

Coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 The Four DigiDestined

Digimon Union – Episode 2 The four DigiDestined

It was growing darker in the Digital World when Daggermon and his tamer were called to the ruins of Gennai's fortress, and to the throne room of its newest occupant. Amid four symbolic-pillars, the shadowed Digimon spoke softly

'I need you to perform the task which I have set you **now**, young Tamer.'

'Yes my lord. I know what it is you need me to do.' Agreed the Tamer 'I will disrupt the new tamers.' With that, the Tamer created a portal and vanished to the real world.

'Are you sure that he is worthy of our trust my lord? He is very young.' Chimed a cloaked figure, stepping out from the darkness shrouding the areas around the pillars, revealing that he is holding a black Digivice. He then got to his knees before his master.

'Come before me my DigiDestined!' Beckoned the Digimon, getting to his feet.

Forming from the dark smoke, three figures joined the fourth- kneeling at their master's feet.

'If he should fail to debilitate Jay and his ragbag of misfits; you must take far more drastic measures, my DigiDestined.' Stated the mysterious figure. 'We must all follow our orders to a pin-sharp perfection, for the Virus to spread throughout the Digital world.' Nodding to their leader, the four became smoke once again.

A few hours after their meeting with Peter Jay; Stephen was standing in the middle of a flat (seemingly his) with a red and blue blur flying around, crashing into everything in sight.

Stephen stood shell-shocked before wailing.

'Loopamon please calm down. STOP!'

The Digimon takes no notice and merely chuckles, smashing a picture of Stephen and his parents.

'Okay then little guy.' Stephen smirked. 'You asked for it.' He pulled out the blue Digivice he was given, and aimed it directly at his Digimon - paralysing him in soft yellow light.

'Now. It's time to establish some ground rules. Firstly…' Stephen began before being interrupted by a loud heavy knock at the door. 'Oh no… the land lord.' Whimpered Stephen.

'Hey hey. A new playmate.' giggled Loopamon.

'Be quite! I have to hide you.' Entreated Stephen before throwing his coat in Loopamon's direction, quickly followed by anything within his range.

'But I wanna…' Started Loopamon before being hit in the face by a catapulted bag, flattening him into the ever-growing pile of linen and clothes.

Back in her flat, Kate began to fade into consciousness with Flippermon standing over her.

'Are you okay Kate?' Questioned Flippermon.

'Yes, I'm alright thank you; dog-sized talking reptile…' She regained her senses. 'Please don't hurt me! Who are you?' Squeaked Kate. 'Hey I know you. You're a Digimon, but I can't remember your name.' Apologised Kate. Sitting up and brushing the hair out of her face.

'Well then.' Chuckled Flippermon. Taking a step back and standing up straight 'Use your Digivice, simply point it at me and say **identify.'**

'Okay then, if you're sure.' Agreed Kate, standing up and pulling out her green Digivice. She then pointed it at the familiar Digimon.

'Identify!' A light burst forth from the Digivice, Projecting an image of the Digimon.

'Flippermon. Rookie level. A Plesiosaur based Digimon. Special attack: Mini-Maelstrom.'

Kate lowered her Digivice but it flashed again.

'Note: more powerful in water. Capable of becoming it's equine mode. Equine mode?' The Digivice vibrated and burst with yellow light.

Digivolution: Mode-Change!

Flippermon mode-change to!

Flippermon: equine mode!

It's flippers turned into dragon like legs.

'That's it?' chortled Kate.

'Well… Yeah. Fins are very impractical on dry land you know.' Scowled Flippermon. 'But now that the pleasantries are over; we have a job to do.' He walked over to the door and grabbed the door handle in his mouth.

'Wait!' Cried Kate.

Flippermon let go and turned to her with a confused look on his face. Kate had her hands on her hips and a serious expression.

'Where did you come from?' She enquired, taking a step forward.

Flippermon smiled and simply said 'you called to me. And I manifested here through a Digital Bridge. But more importantly, your Digivice sent me a message when you shined it's light on me before, we have to go.' The Digimon ran behind Kate and pushed her to the door. Acquiescing she pushed down on the handle to reveal a familiar man at the threshold.

'Good evening.' Smiled Jay.

'Stephen!' roared Mr Evans.

The door opened and Stephen peered out. 'Oh, hello sir.'

'I don't know if you know this son.' Stephen knew what he was going to say as he had told him on several occasions. 'I live in the flat directly below yours. And the sound amplifies, making a foot step sound like a **gunshot**.' He was careful to put a lot of stress on gunshot. 'What on earth were you doing up here?'

'Err well sir… you see the thing is…well the best way to describe it is uh…well there comes a time in a man's life when…' Stephen stuttered while waiting for any feasible idea to come into his head. Nothing came.

'I'm really sorry sir. I promise you it wont happen again. Again.' Apologised Stephen.

'Oh you're so young. I'm going to tell you something I told my son when he was your age.' Preached Evans. Stephen rolled his eyes. This was going to be long.

'My philosophy on life is that sometimes you move to your left and others you move to your right. But in the end, life is awful and no matter what you achieve you lose everything.' Finished Evans.

'Wow practically platonic.' Stephen whispered under his breath.

'What was that son?'

'Nothing. Thank you Sir. And I'm sorry again.' He could hear Loopamon beginning to emerge from his makeshift tomb. 'See you later Sir.' He closed the door before Evans could respond, running over to the now empty mountain of clothes only to have to duck a projected television remote.

'Loopamon stop throwing things!' Growled Stephen.

'Teeheeheeheehee.' Chuckled Loopamon picking up a heavy book, but was then transfixed by the images on the television.

'Ooooh. That's not good.' Said Loopamon

'You better sit down! And another thing…wait what's not good?' Began Stephen. It was then that he tuned in to the commentary of the news presenter.

'…These shocking live images that we see are of giant birds attacking Edinburgh, despite our best ornithologists efforts we have not been able to determine the species of bird…' Stephen tuned out again.

'They're no birds. They're Digimon.' Barked Loopamon, going through an almost schizophrenic personality change, and getting to his feet said: ' We have to go there now.'

'What? Are you insane? Well that's a poor question, but we can't just go to Sheffield.' Howled Stephen.

The personality change was obviously temporal, evident by Loopamon's response:

'We have to go! Have to go! Have to go! Have to go! Have to go! Have to go! Have to go! Have to go! Have to go! Have to go! Have to go! Have to go! Have to go!' He repeated jumping up and down.

'Wait… Just calm down… STOP! PLEEASE LOOPAMON!' Cried Stephen 'Okay we can go to Edinburgh, but it could take us a few hours. I think the train is 3 hours…'

'Use the Digital Bridge!' Interrupted Loopamon. 'The Digital Bridge is an AI program that'll teleport us where we're needed. It should be almost instant!' Smiled Loopamon.

'Okay then! Now, how do we go about using this program? Questioned Stephen.

'Well, firstly you have to use your Digivice and while you're holding it say the following words: Digital Bridge Activate!' Smiled Loopamon. 'Now let's go!'

'If you insist my friend.' Stephen pulled out his Digivice.

'DIGITAL BRIDGE ACTIVATE!'

With a flash of white light, the pair was sucked into the recently sprung portal.

'So you're saying that they're Digimon, Peter?' Asked Kate, still slightly shaking from her first Digital Bridge journey. Jay and Candlemon had knocked at her door, requesting help with an apparent monster infestation.

'Yes they are, most definitely. But the question is how did they get here from the Digital World? Murmured Jay rhetorically. 'You need to pass through the Digital Bridge in order to manifest in the real world, well at least from the Digital World.'

'Look, there's one!' Yelled Candlemon.

A large black bird flew over the tops of the buildings above them.

'Quick Kate, identify them.' Said Flippermon.

'Yeah. Sure thing, Flippermon.' Agreed Kate reaching for her Digivice, but before she could point it in the Digimon's direction; Stephen and a humanoid blue weasel jumped out.

'Hello guys.' Softly spoke Stephen. 'Nice Digimon Kate.'

'Oh, thank you.' Smiled Kate. She whipped out her Digivice and pointed it at Stephen's Digimon. '**Identify**.'

'Loopamon. Canine based Digimon. Rookie level. Special attack: Unstable shocker. Very interesting.' Read Kate.

'And loud.' Added Stephen. 'So what are we going to do about these birds Jay? Hello by the way.'

'Hello Stephen, and **you **are going to send them back to the Digital World using any means necessary. I'd start by using your knowledge about Digimon, par example Digimon 101. What do they do?' Questioned Jay.

'They fight…?' replied Stephen. 'They fight. Loopamon get him!'

'Okay.' Chuckled Loopamon. He looked up glaring and waited for one of the birds to fly overhead. 'Unstable Shocker!' He placed his hands together and unleashed a red ball of energy, which hit the Bird directly in the head.

Big mistake. In response the bird lowered its head and yelled: 'Prominence Beam!'

A stream of fire burst from its mouth, heading straight for the group.

To be continued…

I'll be impressed if you manage to catch all my references in there.

This is a bit of build up to the fight in episode 3. (Just had horrible star wars flashbacks.)

Sorry if it's a bit slow again, I used this episode for a bit more character focus and a brief glimpse of the villain(s),

Episode 3 The Aftermath Saberdramon

Coming soon.


End file.
